csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
All-Out
Episode All-Out (zs_allout) or Total War is the first chapter of the final season of Zombie Scenario in Counter-Strike Online. Overview With the surviving forces of the government and the Aegis Institute, Carlito's mercenary unit emerges as a new presence. Carlito's vengeance comes at a time when Kronos's one-sided contract breaks out. Background Veteran mercenary Carlito of Vanguard Company. With the incident of Douglas Jacob at the Vanguard Company, he now breaks the bond between Vanguard and Kronos. After securing intelligence that Kronos is raiding a secret research complex, Carlito's mercenary squad carries out a frenzied vengeance and advances to a secret research complex for counter-insurgency. In order to attack Douglas Jacob's Kronos, he led the Blaze and crossed the desert zone and received an air raid on the XT-300 Goliath from the air. Nearly at the end of the Kronos, the blaze will deviate from its normal orbit due to a fatal blow. In the raid of an unidentified huge Kronos army, the squad of government forces and Aegis researchers face severe difficulties... Goals #Get in touch with the survival group of the secret research complex. #Protect Blaze from the attack of the XT-300 Goliath. #Survive from an unidentified Kronos giant weapon. Tips *Tracking is easy if you follow the mission area shown on the map. *Press E to activate the marked device. *Rusty walls can be destroyed by attack and you can proceed to play. *For boss guide, please select "Colossus" Gameplay In the first part, the players need to destroy walls, install C4s and interact with usable objects to proceed. In the second part, players are able to mount an XT-300. The players must also use Salamander, Crowbar and Claw Hammer to start building defenses on the Blaze train. In the third part, players must defeat the boss to win the game. Enemies ; Common All types of zombies appear in this chapter. Orange-colored Parkour Zombies and Hound zombies appear in this chapter. ; Mini-boss Several quantity of XT-300 Goliath appear in this chapter and some Juggernaut in first map. ; Boss Colossus appears at the end of the chapter as a boss. The players must destroy it to win. Clues ; Colossus Shoulder Missile Defense New analytical information guideline developed by Kronos. If in possession, gives player the ability to survive the missile attack of Colossus in HARD 3 difficulty and above. ; Colossus Stamping Defense New analytical information guideline developed by Kronos. If in possession, gives player the ability to survive the stamping of Colossus in HARD 6 difficulty and above. ; Colossus Energy Cannon Defense New analytical information guideline developed by Kronos. If in possession, gives player the ability to survive the energy cannon of Colossus in HARD 9 difficulty. Release date *South Korea: 9 August 2018. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 14 August 2018. *China: 16 August 2018. *Japan: 22 August 2018. *CSN:Z: 29 August 2018. *Indonesia: 5 September 2018. Recommendations ; Weapons ; Costumes ; Characters Trivia *Many of the map parts are based on Rhyzome and Blaze maps. *The players are able to operate an XT-300 Goliath in this chapter. *This is the first chapter to use movable camera during the cutscene. *There is a non-usable Ripper stuck on cut tree. *Almost all main characters from Zombie Scenario season 4 until 6 were affiliated (except Lucia and Enzo). *There are no Loot points after defeating Colossus. Kategori:Zombie Scenario map